Kiryu
Kiryu (己龍; Kiryuu) is a visual kei band. Formed in September 2007, they are signed on to B.P Records. Kiryu is strongly influenced by traditional Japanese culture. The band also often appears around breath-taking settings reminiscent of ancient Japan. Kiryu's music can be calming and relaxing and matches very well with the idea of old Japan in a modern context. However, some of the their music has definite heavy metal tones. My Dragon My Dragon '''(マイドラゴン; Mai Doragon) is Kiryu's alter-ego, and is the English translation of Kiryu. It was first thought of by bassist Isshiki Hiyori. Formed in 2009, My Dragon is a cheerful and humorous pop group. Each member goes by a different name, Kurosaki Mahiro plays the bee named "Dandy Maro", Sakai Mitsuki plays the witch named "Charity Miki", Kujou Takemasa plays the mermaid named "Beauty Tama", Isshiki Hiyori plays Snow White named "Panty Hiwai" and Tokai Junji plays Little Red Riding Hood named "Pretty JuJu". They released their debut single "Nijigen Complex" on February 2nd, 2011. Members *Kurosaki Mahiro' (黒崎眞弥) - Vocals (Purple) → Ｌυτёη∀ → Curse → Mareli → MADARA → Rhaxia (support) → リセット → D.I.S.23 → 己龍 *'Sakai Mitsuki (酒井参輝) - Guitar (Red) → うてな → mi'ze:lia → クララ零式 → 己龍 *Kujo Takemasa' (九条武政) - Guitar (Green, leader) → うてな → mi'ze:lia → クララ零式 → 己龍 *'Isshiki Hiyori' (一色日和) - Bass (Pink) → Raysphere → くれヰぢぃママ。 → デンキホーテ → 関東風采イズム (support) → 己龍 *'Tokai Junji' (遠海准司) - Drums (Blue) → 妃阿甦 (support) → 己龍 Discography Albums 3700-shuugetsuheika-cmep.jpg| 'Shuugetsu Heika' EP (2008.11.26) 1983-meikyoshisui-gp7l.jpg| 'Meikyoushisui' full-length (2010.01.27) 5497-mugenhouyou-tpyk.jpg| 'Mugen Houyou' full-length (2011.03.02) 17695-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-rjko.jpg| 'Shuka Ensen' full-length (2012.04.25) 0000a.jpg| 'Kyouka Suigetsu' full-length (2014.04.30) Singles *2008.05.20 Another Side (アナザーサイド) *2008.10.29 Shishoku / Saigo no Koi (紫蝕 / 最後ノ恋; ''Violet Eclipse / Last Love) *2009.05.06 Akaku Chiru Boku no Ao (朱ク散ル僕ノ蒼; The Red Is Blurring My Blue) *2009.10.21 Tsuki no Hime (月ﾉ姫; Moon Princess) *2010.06.23 Minazakura (水無桜; The Waterless Month's Cherry Blossoms) *2010.10.27 Ruru (屡流; Frequent Current) *2011.07.06 Kisai (鬼祭; Demon Festival) *2011.10.26 Kyosei (叫声; Shouting Voice) *2012.11.07 Tomoshibi (灯; Light) *2013.02.20 Etsu to Utsu (悦ト鬱; Self-Satisfaction and Depression) *2013.05.29 Aienkien (愛怨忌焔; Flame of Love , Hate ,& Sorrows) *2013.11.27 Akai mi hajiketa(アカイミハジケタ) *2014.11.19 Amaterasu (天照; Sun Rays) *2015.04.01 Kyuubi (九尾; Ninetail) Other Singles *2008.03.25 Shigami Sakura (獅噛ミ桜; Clinging Cherry Blossoms) *2008.09.12 Misekake no Ame to Jiko Manzoku no Muchi (見セ掛ケノ飴ト自己満足ノ鞭) *2009.01.17 Watashi. (私。; I.) *2009.03.02 Sakura-garami (桜絡ミ; Cherry Blossom-related) *2009.05.15 Chimimouryou no Chouryoubakko (魑魅魍魎ノ跳梁跋扈; The Domination of the Evil Spirits from the Rivers and Mountains) *2009.05.15 Oni Yuugi (鬼遊戯; Demon Games) *2011.02.02 Nijigen Complex(二次元コンプレック; Two Dimensions Complex) *2013.06.02 Hito Natsu no Adventure(ひと夏のアバンチュール) *2014.07.02 Idol Sengen?!(アイドル宣言; Idol Declaration?!) DVDs *2010.03.10 Ryuujou Koshi ~Nisenkyuunen Juunigatsu Nanoka Shibuya O-WEST Tandoku Kouen~ (龍驤虎視～二〇〇九年十二月七日渋谷オーウエスト単独公演～) *2010.12.08 Kyouka Ranbu ~Nisenjuunen Hachigatsu Muika Shibuya CLUB QUATTRO Tandoku Kouen~ (狂華乱舞～二〇一〇年八月六日渋谷クラブクアトロ単独公演～) *2011.04.20 Kiryu Zenkoku Tandoku Jungyou "Kyourandotou" ~Senshuuraku~ 2010nen 12gatsu 3ka Shibuya O-EAST LIVE DVD (己龍全国単独巡業「狂 瀾 怒 涛」～千秋楽～) *2011.04.20 Kiryu Zenkoku Tandoku Jungyou "Kyourandotou" ~Document DVD~ (己龍全国単独巡業「狂 瀾 怒 涛」～ドキュメントDVD～) *2011.08.31 Kiryu Zenkoku Tandoku Jungyou "Mugen Houyou" -Senshuuraku- 2011nen 4gastu 17nichi Akasaka BLITZ (己龍全国単独巡業「夢幻鳳影」-千秋楽-2011年4月17日) *2012.06.06 Kiryu Zenkoku Tandoku Jungyo ~Senshuraku "Tenra Kyosei" Niya Renjitsu Koen Zenkyoku Mora 2012 Nen 1 Gatsu 9 Nichi (2012/1/9) Shibuya AX *2013.01.16 47 Todofuken Tandoku Jungyo "Shuka Ensen" Document Ban *2013.01.16 47 Todofuken Tandoku Jungyo - Senshuraku - "Shuka Ensen" 2012 Nen 9 Gatsu 17 Nichi ZeppDiverCity *2013.04.03 Niyarenjitsu tandoku kouenjungyou～senshuuraku～「fuukoumeibi」～2012/12/25 Shibuya Koukaidou～ (二夜連日単独公演巡業～千秋楽～「風煌冥灯」～二〇一二年十二月二十五日 渋谷公会堂～) Omnibus albums *2009.10.14 Shock Edge 2009 (#7 "Shinshoku") *2011.12.05 Explosion Showcase *2013.07.03 hide TRIBUTE Ⅲ -Visual SPIRITS- External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official Facebook Category:B.P.RECORDS Category:Indies Category:Formed in 2007